clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Fiesta Empieza Ya
La Fiesta Empieza Ya, también conocida por su nombre en inglés "The Party Starts Now", es un corto animado de Club Penguin, emitido en YouTube el 1 de julio de 2012. Es el cuarto episodio de la primera temporada, y el cuarto episodio en general. Es un episodio de vídeo musical. La versión completa se estrenó el 12 de julio de 2012. Durante el Ultimate Jam, el pre-estreno fue en Disney Channel. Descripción del Episodio En el vídeo, Cadence canta su nueva canción, La Fiesta Empieza Ya, a lo largo de todo el episodio, se ve pingüinos, puffles y pingüinos famosos venir y empezar a bailar en el club de baile. Entonces las luces de la Disco se apagan, así que Cadence mueve la fiesta hasta el techo, y el baile continúa, lo que obtiene aún más popularidad, hasta que la canción termina con Cadence diciendo: "Cadence se fue". Entre los pingüinos y puffles, estan Tía Arctic, Rockhopper, los cuatro ninjas del corto "Nunca despiertes a un Sensei sonámbulo", Dubstep, Happy77, Sensei, EP y Gary. Si uno se fija bien, Herbert está en la disco, algunos creen que es la causa de la interrupción de la energía, lo cual también pudo haber sido una pista de la Operación apagón. Curiosidades *Antes en el vídeo había un pingüino con el color gris, y después de unos días le quitaron ese color y se lo pusieron verde. *Se rumoreaba que el puffle dorado estaba en el corto, pero era falso, ya que era como un reflejo que hacia que el puffle se viera dorado. *Herbert hecho a perder la fiesta desconectando todo. Cuando la luz se va, puedes ver a Herbert a lado de los amplificadores con una llave inglesa. *Happy77 aparece en varias partes del video. *En partes del vídeo se puede ver el centro remodelado y cuando el vídeo salio aún no habían re modelado el centro. *Otra cosa extraña que se puede apreciar en el vídeo es que Rockhopper aparece, siendo que él todavía no estaba en la isla por el momento. *Es el video con más visitas en YouTube del canal de Club Penguin (aproximadamente 4 millones), superando incluso a la versión en inglés, "The Party Starts Now". *Es la primera vez que se escucha a un pingüino cantar. *Es de las únicas canciones de Club Penguin que fueron traducidas, no solo al español, sino también al francés, alemán y ruso. *La canción ha estado disponible en versión instrumental para iglú. Así mismo fue el tema principal de las salas en el "Show de Estrellas". *La canción ha vuelto a aparecer en varias partes de Club Penguin, por ejemplo en el corto stop-motion, "Pingüinos al Campo de Juego parte 1". Letra 'Inglés ' 1: Cadence Get up, party penguins, Come on, haven't you heard? I get a lot of distance For a little flightless bird I'm the crowned queen of this funky scene With my stylin' diva puffle And my ice cold beats Can I get a what what? Can I get a who? where? At the coolest club around? Cadence The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning the tunes The party starts now The party starts now Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now 2: Cadence Come on, get your flippers up High in the sky And if you wave em hard enough Then you might even fly If you can't can't You can break dance 'Til you're chillin' like a villain In sub-zero arctic wind If they say "Don't dance" You say "no chance" Yeah, we bring the LOLs Cadence The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning the tunes The party starts now The party starts now Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now Cadence Aaaaw yeah! I got my boom box with me and I'm ready to spin Turn tables and a microphone In case you're wonderin' When the party starts and you're still asking around It doesn't start in 5 minutes! Cadence The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning the tunes The party starts now The party starts now Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now Cadence Out! 'Español' Arriba pingüinos es que no saben ya Yo vengo desde lejos a enseñarles a bailar Yo soy la reina de este lugar Con mi puffle con estilo y mi ritmo audaz. ¿Pueden darme un “qué, qué”? (qué, qué) ¿Tal vez un “quién es”? (Quién es) En el club más radical La fiesta empieza ya (oh, ya) al verme entrar Suban el sonido para ganar DJ K Dance ya llegó, y hay que bailar Muévanse con gracia, yo marco el compás ¡La fiesta empieza ya-a-a-a-a! ¡La fiesta empieza ya-a-a-a-a! Cuenta regresiva, más fuerte suena Vamos cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... La fiesta empieza ya Aletas arriba al cielo estirar Si las agitan fuerte tal vez lleguen a volar Si no, también pueden bailar Tiritar como villanos en el frió aire boreal Y si dicen “no” (no, no) dí “cómo no” (no, no) Vamos todos a reír La fiesta empieza ya (oh, ya) al verme entrar Suban el sonido para ganar DJ K Dance ya llegó, y hay que bailar Muévanse con gracia, yo marco el compás ¡La fiesta empieza ya-a-a-a-a! ¡La fiesta empieza ya-a-a-a-a! Cuenta regresiva, más fuerte suena Vamos cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... La fiesta empieza ya Ooohhh, sí Ya tengo mis bocinas, y yo voy a girar Tocadiscos y micrófonos también están aquí Me preguntan que cuándo va a empezar No es en cinco minutos, (La fiesta empieza ya) La fiesta empieza ya (oh, ya) al verme entrar Suban el sonido para ganar DJ K Dance ya llegó, y hay que bailar Muévanse con gracia, yo marco el compás ¡La fiesta empieza ya-a-a-a-a! ¡La fiesta empieza ya-a-a-a-a! Cuenta regresiva, más fuerte suena Vamos cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ¡La fiesta empieza ya! Cadence, se fue. Galería New Town In PSN.PNG Gary shown in the party starts now.PNG Dubstep.JPG Red and Blue Dancing.png PartyStartsGary.png ThePartyStartsNow-AuntArcticCameo.png PartyStartsNowAA.png Lolsensei1.jpg HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png PHpartynow.png Happy77InPartyStartsNow2.PNG 640px-PartyStartsNow''InSubZeroArcticWind''.png Happy77InPartyStartsNow.PNG PartyStartsNowFull6.png Vídeos Cadence - "The Party Starts Now" (Sneak Preview)|Adelanto ¡La fiesta empieza ya! Club Penguin oficial-2|Versión en Español Cadence - The Party Starts Now!|Versión en Inglésl Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canción Categoría:Cadence Categoría:Musica Categoría:Club Penguin Categoría:Personajes famosos Categoría:Música Categoría:2012